


I'm Your Nightmare

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blackmail, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres





	I'm Your Nightmare

"Well well what have we here?"

Adrien Agreste froze up while his girlfriend stopped the recording. She put her phone on the table and started talking

"So that explains where you go. Tell me, does Marinette know you're Chat Noir? That she's the other woman?"

"No, she doesn't know I'm Chat Noir." The exposed hero chokes out.

"And..." His emotional captor leads, wishing to reaffirm her position as main woman.

"And she doesn't know there's another." 

" _She's the other woman."_ Lila hissed out. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to break up with Marinette. You're going to rub salt into the wound. You're going to break. Her. Heart.

And then you will not help that false hero Ladybug when Marinette gets akumatized. You will come to me and--"

" _ **Adrien, go lock yourself in your bathroom."** _A disembodied voice commanded. Adrien ran to comply.

"Adrien, I swear if you close that door I'll tell Alya who you--" she stopped when grabbing her phone

The phone was cracked, burning hot, and entirely corrupted. No videos, no pictures, no contacts, no apps remained. The normally clean silver case was blackened and she fell into a state of true terror when the Agreste Security System activated. The metallic shutters slamming down made her run for the door.

_**"Now, counteroffer: you leave. Adrien's life, the school, the city, the country. Doesn't matter which as long as you don't talk to Adrien ever again. Given what you know, I think you can figure out the alternative."** _

"What are you?!" Lila screamed, tilting the locked handle.

" _ **I've been called a god, an angel, a demon, a devil, a monster. The king of darkness, the thing hiding under your bed, the Boogyman. It's all unimportant to you. What's important is you know what not to do"**_

"And what are you going to do if i don't listen? You hold no power over me!"

_**"I'll do the best I can, and I am Destruction! You think I hold no power over you when I'm going to be the one closing up this world? You're joking."** _

The door unlocked and Lila fell out into the hall. Before she could stand to run, a massive man lifted her up and a cold woman stared into her eyes. Nathalie Sancour and Thomas Hugo Eric Gregory Orilla, or T. H. E. G.Orilla were instructed to bring Adrien to his father's office while they find who broke into their home. "So, Adrien's stalkers are getting more direct."

"I I'm not a stalker I'm his girlfriend!"

"No she's not! She's threatened my girlfriend if i didn't go along with her!".

The Gorilla carried Lila to the front door and handed her over to the police. Gabriel requested charges to be pressed on her.


End file.
